


Subtle Triumph

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Gobstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment of happiness in Eileen's youth, as Gobstones Champion Extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Triumph

Eileen peered shrewdly as she contemplated her next move. The colourful Gryffindor marbles seemed to sing and taunt as they lay upon the baize, but few opponents were equal to her subtle tactics and meticulous technique. 

Indeed, the shining silver stones with which Eileen played were feared for both the ancient charms that inhabited them and the skill with which they were wielded. 

A quick feint with the hand and a wandless charm later, Eileen's prize stone shot purple venom at her adversary and sealed the match. Eileen was indeed Hogwarts' Gobstones Champion for good reason.

Her curved reflection smiled.


End file.
